User talk:Aoshia
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Unknown Armies Update Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp So far, I don't need any real help, just with formating. I wasn't sure how to put the lines in on my profile. Thanks though. Writerwolf 20:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we might want to find a way of recruiting more people to work on this. I mean, at max, we have three people working on this right now... My two ideas are: A. Email some of the more prominant older users, so that we can get their perspectives. B. Ask /tg/ to help us with it. /tg/ has a tendancy to get stuff done, and I'm sure that with basically the same pitch you gave the website, we should be able to recruit them. Is it okay to talk about alternate rules here, too? Some awesome advances to roleplaying game theory have come out since UA was first published, too. And while its rules are very good indeed, there's some fascinating stuff I'd like to try. RpBowman 03:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC)RpBowman (Forgot to sign the post about alt. rules, sorry.) Hey, do you think we should get a chatbox of some kind for bouncing ideas? Writerwolf 00:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Done. Kind of. I'm not savvy enough for a chatbox, but I made an IRC channel through Mibbit. It's on the front page. Aoshia 02:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Updating the UA setting is going to take some doing, so I think we should either set up a meeting in a Mibbit chatroom, or make a temporary page, or section on an existing page, discussing overall plans about where we want to go with the setting, and general details like that. I'm leaving this message on RpBowman's and Writerwolf 's profile as well. Leave a message on mine and let me know what you think. Pheeed 03:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Pheeed Hi, I saw your message on my talk page and there is one thing. Do you have any getting started page to get to know the editing culture / other editors around here? Thanks. The Kings Raven